


Baelfire

by Yoshishisha



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshishisha/pseuds/Yoshishisha
Summary: Fire burns in her soul, and she won't let them put it out
Kudos: 1





	Baelfire

**Author's Note:**

> Written in January 2016, and isn't part of a greater verse afaik.

Loki's expression doesn't change as she turns her back on her defeated opponent, ears unwilling to block the whispers that follow her.

"As expected from the Liesmith", "Resorting to treachery to ensure victory at all costs", "An undeserving victory for a son of Odin."

That last comment almost makes her snarl and turn back to put the annoying interloper in his place, at her feet, but she simply lets her head remain high as her penetrating gaze makes the gathering part before her. Unobtrusively, her jaw tightens at the disapproving gazes her lack of defense garners her.

She is no son of Odin. And she will not suffer the undeserved disapproval of the others without due retaliation. They do not understand her; do not even attempt to. They simply cling to their pre-conceived notions of her: notions of how she would be, how she should act. They expect her to be identical in mind and manner to her brother, when she is clearly anything but a son of Odin.

In fact, her mother seems to be the only who even tries to understand her, even though she cannot quite manage it. The woman immediately agreed to teach her magic, as soon as Loki proved that she was able to do so. And although Frigga seemed perplexed when the trickster showed up to one of their lessons in a dress, she also set out to have more fitting garments made, while still toeing the line between male and female. And Loki loved the woman for that, she truly loved her.

So there was no competition in her mind. At all. She was not Odin's son. She was Frigga's daughter. And they could try to choke the fire burning in her soul, but she would burn them before she let them put it out.


End file.
